doujinpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter
Dexter is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is the current love interest of Breeze although he also has shown affection for Olga. He originated from the Cartoon Network series: Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. For the further information of this Character see also: he does '' not exist storyline Grim Tales From Down Below He is one of the fallen heroes,who died in the Battle of Megaville Origin Dexter is the main protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky animated series Dexter's Laboratory . Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark , who owns a similar machine. Appearance Dexter is a bit short, although somewhat larger than in his original appearance. He has red curly hair with some spikes at his crown and a short mullet. He still wears his semi-circular glasses. but it is revealed that he has blue eyes. Most of the times he is seen wearing a white lab-coat, the top half buttoned while the bottom is left unbuttoned. Underneath he wears a normal black shirt. He wears blue pants and are stuck into his black boots. In addition to that he also wears purple gloves. In his school uniform he still wears the same only his white lab shirt more open. Power and Abilities Dexter is known to be a boy genius and is very intelligent. Although Dexter doesn't have any super powers, he instead uses his intellect to build weapons and machines. However, he also seems to be good in hand-to-hand combat as shown when he was fighting Mandark with his Gauntlets, Dexter's signature weapon. Dexter also was seen using his Geometry Triangles as boomerangs or ninja stars, and a grappling magnet to reach higher places. He is also seen boxing, fencing and lightsaber combat. He also has his own personalized version of Captain America's shield. The gauntlets that Dexter mostly is seen using as weapon have more options than just dealing massive punches. They are able to shoot missiles, even displaying a target screen. In the gauntlets somewhere Dexter has installed jets allowed him to fly and hover through the air. Among Dexter's most popular creations are the Giant Dexter Robo, The Dex Exo Suit, and the Neurotomic Protocore. Personality Dexter is a supremely brilliant boy with a vast knowledge of all sciences. Though American, Dexter speaks in a Russian accent. However, Dexter also possess a massive ego and hate all things stupid. Origins Dexter is the main protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky's animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Trivia *When Dexter changes the security question from the vault he changes it into: What is cheese omelette in French? Which was the only word he knew in French: 'Omelette du Fromage. Although at first, he changes it to ''Big Red Bow '''since he has his mind on Blossom, but he reseted the password again due to embarrassment.The security question in french is a parody from Dexter's laboratory series, in one episode Dexter couldn't say anything else. *When Otto shows Blossom the past of Dexter and Dee Dee several episodes come across: **''Old Man Dexter where Dexter becomes an old man. **''Dollhouse Drama where Dexter turns puppet size. **''The Koos is Loose when Koosalagoopagoop, Dee Dee's imaginary friend, comes to life. **''Remember Me'' when Dexter gets amnesia and Dee Dee plays tricks on him **''The Big Sister'' when Dexter makes cookies for Dee Dee which turns her into a giant. **''Dimwit Dexter'' when Dexter overloads his brain and becomes temporarily stupid. *Dexter makes a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist when he summons his powergloves. He, along with Mandark, also makes a reference to Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace when they were fighting each other with lightsabers. *In Dexter's fight against Mandark he uses various weapons borrowed from other series. The Choudenji Yoyo from Combattler V show, while Mandark uses the Choudenji Top from Voltes V. They both reenact the lightsaber fight from The Phantom Manace, and Dexter uses his own version of Captain America's shield. *Dexter, just like the Powerpuff Girls, has a parallel person from a parallel universe. It is stated that this person is Drax. *In the PPGD, Dexter is notably more mature in personality being less arrogant and more caring than in the television series. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Dexter/Gallery Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Dex's Lab Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Hero Category:Boy Genious Category:Featured Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cyborg Category:Human Category:Scientists Category:Powepuff Girls Doujinshi Characters